


Belonging

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Casual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "Okay, look," Kuroo said, releasing him and rubbing at his temples wearily. "You wanna come share my bed? You don't have to sleep, but just lie down for a few hours, that cool?"Bokuto made a face. "Your room is so quiet.""I'll put some music on." Bokuto said nothing. "Kou. That okay? Will you try?""...Yeah, okay."Bokuto's been having trouble sleeping, but when Kuroo invites him to share his bed, the careful balance of their friendship tips over.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 46
Kudos: 548





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slumber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/gifts).



> so i started writing this....like four and a half years ago. i decided it was high time i finished it, even if it doesn't really fit into canon anymore. i decided to preserve it as it was originally, rather than try and bend it to fit canon, so it might feel a little weird (idk if it's just me who finds all pre-timeskip fic feels 'dated' now but there we go).

It was late when Kuroo arrived home from studying with Yaku, but the lights were still on in the apartment. Kuroo yawned as he kicked off his shoes, trailing his coat and hoodie as he wandered through the apartment in search of Bokuto. He wasn't in his room, but then Kuroo noticed that the bathroom door was ajar, the light on inside. Pushing it open tentatively, Kuroo sighed when he saw that Bokuto was in the bath, his chin resting on his chest. 

"Kou," Kuroo said softly. His voice came out weary and dull, but he doubted Bokuto would notice. He didn't even seem to realise that Kuroo had spoken at all. 

Sighing, Kuroo took a few steps into the bathroom and crouched by the tub. He dipped his hand in the water and found that it was barely lukewarm. "Hey," he said more firmly, grasping Bokuto's forearm where it rested on the edge of the bath. "Koutarou—"

Bokuto sat upright with a gasp, looking around wild-eyed until he met Kuroo's steady gaze. 

"Kuroo," he said in quiet confusion. "Where—"

"You really shouldn't fall asleep in the bath, buddy," Kuroo said lightly. He got up and grabbed Bokuto's towel from the rack, shaking it out. "Come on, before your junk shrivels up and disappears completely." 

"That wouldn't happen," Bokuto murmured, apparently still half asleep. He grasped the edges of the bath and pushed himself to his feet, water streaming from his limbs. He shivered violently. "Fuck, it's cold."

Kuroo clicked his tongue. "That's why I'm standing here like a maid, Kou, come on."

Bokuto grinned sheepishly. "Thanks." He started to step out of the tub and Kuroo reached out just in time to steady him as Bokuto wobbled on his feet. "Thanks," he murmured again, falling against Kuroo and sighing as Kuroo wrapped the towel firmly around his shoulders and squeezed him. 

"When's the last time you slept in a bed?" Kuroo asked gently. Bokuto hadn't been sleeping well for months, and Kuroo was used to finding him napping in odd places, but the bath was a first.

Bokuto shrugged. "Tuesday? I dunno. What day is it?" 

"It's Saturday, Kou," Kuroo said gently, steering him towards the door. "Let's go to bed, yeah? It's like two in the morning." 

Bokuto didn't seem to have the energy to actively resist him, but he leaned backward as Kuroo tried to direct him to his bedroom, dragging his feet. 

"Kou—"

"Don't wanna," Bokuto whined. 

"Yeah? Why's that?" 

Bokuto shrugged. 

"Okay, look," Kuroo said, releasing him and rubbing at his temples wearily. "You wanna come share mine? You don't have to sleep, but just lie down for a few hours, that cool?"

Bokuto made a face. "Your room is so quiet." 

"I'll put some music on." Bokuto said nothing. "Kou. That okay? Will you try?"

"...Yeah, okay."

Kuroo led Bokuto to his own room and deposited him on the edge of the bed. "Stay," he said sternly, then he went to Bokuto's room and hunted out some clean underwear and a t-shirt. He didn't notice until Bokuto was dressing that the underwear was his own; their laundry had become so interchangeable by this point that any basics in their wardrobe could easily belong to either of them. 

Kuroo shook out his blankets, transforming his messy nest of sheets into something resembling an actual bed, and pushed Bokuto towards it again. "Come on, pick which side you want."

There was a long pause while Bokuto examined Kuroo's bed thoughtfully. Finally making up his mind, he climbed over to the side nearest the window and wrapped himself completely in one of Kuroo's blankets. Kuroo shut the door and turned off the light, leaving the lamp on by his desk. Getting under the sheets, he pulled up the white noise app on his phone and set it to play some thunderstorm noises, then pushed it down into the pillows between them. 

"There," he said, giving Bokuto a sleepy grin. "Okay?"

Bokuto nodded, and Kuroo was pleased to see that his eyelids were already dropping. His damp hair fanned out on the pillow, strands of it curling around his temples, and Kuroo reached out to brush it away from his face. 

"Mm, hey," Bokuto murmured, pushing into his touch. His face relaxed finally, eyebrows lifting out of a weary frown, and in the soft light he looked sixteen again. "K’ro," he murmured, barely parting his lips to speak. "C’n get a hug?"

Kuroo rolled onto his side and wrapped his arm around Bokuto's waist, sliding the other underneath his neck. Bokuto burrowed in against him without hesitation, tucking his chin against his chest so that his hair tickled Kuroo's face and stuck to his mouth. Kuroo reached up again and smoothed Bokuto's hair back with his palm, earning him a soft hum of pleasure. 

"Sleep," he whispered, pressing his lips against Bokuto's eyebrow in a gentle kiss. He ran his hand down Bokuto's back and let his arm lie loose around his waist. 

"K'ro," Bokuto said again, tilting his face up. 

Instinctively, Kuroo lowered his head, and Bokuto kissed him. 

"Thank you," Bokuto mumbled, and then he was asleep. 

—

Kuroo woke up slower than usual. The mornings were getting colder, especially in their crummy apartment, but he wasn't cold then; if anything, he was overwarm. As he waded out of a lingering dream, the heat of it clinging to his skin, he recognised the source of warmth against his back. Bokuto was pressed against him from shoulder to hip, snoring very softly. 

Kuroo couldn't remember what he’d been dreaming, only that it had left him with an ache in the pit of his stomach. Bokuto shifted in his sleep, his hip pressing against Kuroo's backside, and Kuroo felt a pleasant twinge from his ass to his balls. 

"Shit," he breathed, reaching down to squeeze himself through his underwear. His dick throbbed in his hand, sending a shiver right through him. 

If he strained he could still hear Bokuto's gentle snoring. A tiny part of him wrestled momentarily with the decision, but Kuroo couldn't find a measure of guilt; they'd both walked in on each other jerking off, and they'd been sharing baths and showers since they were teenagers. If anything, Bokuto would probably be pleased for him. Bokuto was ridiculously enthusiastic about people getting off. His girlfriends always seemed excessively fond of him at any rate. 

Kuroo slipped his hand into his underwear and stroked himself slowly. He felt cocooned, tangled in the warmth of the blankets with Bokuto's familiar weight pressed against his back. Kuroo pressed back against him, closed his eyes, and started to jerk off. The shreds of his dream had long since fallen away but he had the lingering impression of warm skin, of kissing someone. Kuroo clung to the images in the back of his mind, imagining that the hot limbs pressed against him belonged to someone different. 

At least, he tried. When he thought of kissing someone, he could only think of Bokuto. It was months since he’d kissed anyone for real, while Bokuto had kissed him right before they fell asleep. Kuroo sighed and reached down with his other hand, spreading his legs wider so that he could cup his balls while he jerked himself a little faster. Fuck it. He could think about kissing Bokuto, it wasn’t a crime.

He imagined the way Bokuto would say it. _"Yeah, I’ve thought about that before. Gotta think about something, right? No harm no foul."_

"Ahh," he moaned softly, forgetting for a moment to hold it in. Kuroo waited for a few seconds but nothing happened so he turned his attention back to pleasuring himself with slow, regular movements. He was trying to imagine Bokuto's mouth against his own, not the kind of soft, chaste press of lips they normally shared without meaning it, but a real kiss.

Kuroo brought up the memory of the party they'd thrown at Christmas for their single friends, and how Bokuto had been making new acquaintances with the aid of a sprig of fake mistletoe. 

The two of them had been dared to kiss, of course, and Bokuto had used way too much tongue, _of course_ , but Kuroo still felt a thrill at the memory of Bokuto holding him still while his tongue delved into Kuroo's mouth. 

Caught up in the mixture of fantasy and recollection, Kuroo didn't notice at first when the bed shifted. Bokuto pulled away from him, and Kuroo assumed at first that he was just rolling in his sleep, but then Bokuto pressed up close behind him once more, and Kuroo froze. With a soft sigh against the back of Kuroo's neck, Bokuto nuzzled closer and slid his palm over Kuroo's hip and under his t-shirt to rest on his belly.

"...Kou?" Kuroo whispered, briefly paralysed at being caught, unsure how Bokuto was going to react.

"Don't stop," Bokuto murmured into Kuroo's hair, his easy voice unknotting the twinge of anxiety in Kuroo's chest. "I wanna watch."

Kuroo shuddered, but he had just enough presence of mind to recognise that this was on another level, even for them. "Pretty sure it's the same as when you do it," he murmured, trying and failing to sound sarcastic. 

To his surprise, Bokuto laughed softly against the back of his neck, warm breath stirring his hair and making him shiver. "I wanna watch _you_ , Tettsun," he said, moving his hand up a little way and taking Kuroo's shirt with it. He took a deep breath; they were pressed so close together that Kuroo could feel Bokuto's chest shudder as he filled his lungs, and the shake in his voice when he asked, "You mind?"

Kuroo hesitated. He still had his hands in his underwear, and Bokuto's anxious breaths skipped against the back of his neck. The hand on his stomach was foreign, but not unpleasant, and Kuroo told himself that they'd undoubtedly done more stupid things before. He leaned back against Bokuto's chest with a sigh. "Knock yourself out."

" _Yeah_ ," Bokuto groaned, pulling Kuroo against him. "You look good."

Kuroo arched his back with a groan and tightened his grip around the base of his dick; it was good, but he didn't feel like coming just yet. 

"Hey, don’t stop," Bokuto said softly, nuzzling his ear. 

"I’m not," Kuroo gasped, still holding himself tight. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and then another. "I’m not stopping, I just—needed a moment."

Bokuto hummed softly and then caught Kuroo’s earlobe between his lips. Kuroo’s skin felt more sensitive than usual; and he shivered involuntarily. The sound of Bokuto’s unsteady breathing made his heart pound, and the feel of warm, uneven breath on his ear was utterly intoxicating. Bokuto's hand slid lower, reaching the edge of Kuroo's underwear and teasing at the elastic. His lips trailed down Kuroo's neck to his shoulder. "How 'bout you take these off?" he asked in a low voice. 

Kuroo shuddered, and swallowed hard. "...Alright," he whispered. 

Wriggling free, Kuroo pushed his underwear down enough to let him free his cock. As he settled again, Bokuto's lips returned to the side of his neck, kissing him slowly as his hand crept back over Kuroo's hip. 

"Touch yourself," he whispered. "I wanna see."

With a groan, Kuroo curled a hand around his cock again, whimpering at the rush of sensation. "Like...this?"

Bokuto hummed encouragement. "That's it, just do what feels good, baby."

Kuroo let out a gasp, fucking into his fist. "Kou—aw, fuck—" He kept stroking himself for a minute or two, overwhelmed by the sensation of Bokuto pressed up against him, and the feel of that big, warm hand on his hip. Bokuto's mouth dragged across his shoulder, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake, and all of a sudden it just wasn't enough. 

Kuroo rolled onto his back, pushing his underwear down and then kicking it off entirely. He watched Bokuto's eyes follow the movement before raking back up the length of his body, and shuddered at the intensity of his gaze. "Kou…"

"You look good," Bokuto murmured, his hand hovering in the air for a moment, before coming down gently on Kuroo's thigh. "Really good."

Kuroo licked his bottom lip nervously. "Can you—" he began, awkward and uncertain. His eyes darted to Bokuto's mouth, then up to meet his gaze again. "Can we—"

Bokuto grinned. "You want me to kiss you?"

Kuroo's stomach leapt, and he nodded. 

"Gladly," Bokuto murmured, and leaned in to fit their mouths together gently. His mouth was a little stale, but his tongue felt incredible pushing into Kuroo's mouth, nudging against his own. 

With a moan, Kuroo opened his mouth, tentatively bringing one of his hands up to cup the back of Bokuto's neck. They leaned into each other harder, grasping, wanting. Bokuto caught Kuroo's tongue between his lips and sucked on it, sending a bolt of pleasure through him. 

As they kissed, Bokuto's hand skimmed down Kuroo's chest, and hovered over his stomach. Their lips parted briefly, and Kuroo opened his eyes to find Bokuto watching him, his eyes heavy-lidded, but bright and hungry. "Tettsun," he whispered, licking his lips. "Can I—?

Kuroo stared back at him, his heart in his throat, balls aching with the need to see this through. He nodded, his hand still gripping the back of Bokuto's neck possessively. He couldn't help glancing down as Bokuto's hand ghosted over his stomach, his thigh, then settled heavily over his cock. 

"Nn...Kou," Kuroo groaned, hips jerking up, chasing the contact.

"Fuck, man...that feels…" Bokuto laughed softly, voice tickling Kuroo's ear. "Feels weird." He swallowed audibly, then lowered his head and took Kuroo's earlobe between his teeth. "Feels good," he added, before sucking on Kuroo's earlobe as he started to stroke his cock slowly. 

Kuroo went weak, wanting, letting his head roll back against the pillow and his hips lift into Bokuto's careful grip. "Kou, aw fuck—"

"Yeah," Bokuto encouraged, sitting back to watch as his fist moved on Kuroo's cock. "That's it, lemme see you enjoy it, baby."

Heat flooded Kuroo's face, and he wanted to protest the nickname, but he was too distracted by the heat rolling down his spine, by the way Bokuto flicked his wrist on each upstroke, and the way he watched Kuroo with hunger in his gaze. 

"You look incredible, Tettsun," Bokuto told him, his voice soft and awed. He rested his head on his hand, settling closer and slinging a leg over Kuroo's. "Mm...you ever had a blowjob?"

Kuroo groaned. "I—huh?" 

"I'd like to give you one," Bokuto said, almost like he was talking to himself, thinking aloud. "But for now, I wanna watch."

"God, fuck," Kuroo groaned, clenching his fists against the bed, his toes curling. His spine arched as a stronger wave of pleasure rolled over him, and he felt himself tumbling toward the edge. "I—I'm—close."

Bokuto hummed softly, dipping his head down to nose at Kuroo's cheeks. "You gonna come for me, pretty thing?"

With a whimper, Kuroo did just that, hips bouncing, chasing the perfect pressure of Bokuto's fingers around him. For just a split second he whited out, all pleasure, coming back to himself with a gasp, and the sound of Bokuto's murmured praise in his ear. Before he'd fully gathered himself, Bokuto pulled his hand away, and then Kuroo felt his hand moving against his hip. Bokuto was touching himself, his hand moving frantically in his underwear, his hand still sticky from Kuroo's release.

"Kou—" Kuroo began, tongue thick, mouth dry.

"C'mere," Bokuto murmured, reaching up. He cupped his free hand around the back of Kuroo's neck, and then they were kissing again, wet and slow. It felt as though they'd fallen out of time, that they could stay there forever and it wouldn't make a difference. 

And then suddenly it was over, Bokuto shuddering against him, crying out softly against his mouth. Kuroo cupped his face in both hands and kissed him hard, wanting to make the most of the moment particularly if this was to be the only one. 

It didn't feel that way, though. The expected awkwardness didn't come, not as he found a dirty t-shirt to wipe them off with, not as they curled into one another again and fell back to sleep, not when they finally woke, tangled together and drooling on each other. 

There was no awkwardness when they took a clumsy shower together, or when Bokuto backed him up against the kitchen counter and kissed him. And when it came time to sleep that night, Kuroo came back from brushing his teeth to find Bokuto already curled up in his bed, looking as though he belonged there. 

Perhaps, Kuroo thought, smiling as he joined his friend—perhaps he did.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees) | [my bokuroo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=2226001&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)


End file.
